


Blessed with More Than Beauty

by haloburns



Category: Church Bells - Carrie Underwood (Song)
Genre: Church Bells, Gen, Green Witch Jenny, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Murder Ballad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: Danger, the trees whispered as the sun shone through their leaves. There is danger in the air.Beware, little one, the flowers murmured in the night. Someone comes.A gust of wind rattled through the barn. Beware, the trees whispered. Beware of what, they didn't tell her.The flowers on the window sill screamed beware as her marriage was negotiated in front of her.Beware, the little monkshood whispered as she began her wedding march.Beware, the columbines whispered as he raised his glass to his health.





	1. blackfoot daisy

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm so excited to finally publish this! it's been a few months in the works, and i'm so super proud of it. it's inspired by carrie underwood's church bells. to me, i see jenny as being a green witch with an affinity for plants. i won't say any more than that because i know not everyone will have listened to the song! enjoy!!

Jenny grew up wild, like a blackfoot daisy. She and the other children ran through the fields, chasing dogs and laughing carelessly. Summer days passed in a blur of laughter, light, and water; winter days dragged their feet while Jenny and her siblings played in front of the fire. They were fun and free, playing whatever games captured their attention that day.

Jenny’s first seven years passed by in an idyll of sunlight and love. But around the age of eight, Jenny discovered there was  _ power  _ that thrummed through her veins. It was an accident, really. She had heard someone cry out in pain, for help, and she took off running. As she burst into the clearing, she heard the large oak tree give one final scream as it fell to the ground with a loud thud, Jenny following it shortly after.

The men had rushed her home, afraid she had been hurt when the tree fell. No one understood why she slept for days. There had been no physical injury, and Jenny wasn’t one prone to dramatics. She recovered without a scratch a few days later, but now she was a somber child. Quiet. Strange. 

Now, when the other children ran through the fields, laughing and playing, Jenny sat at the edge of the woods to listen to the secrets the trees whispered to her. She went back to the spot the oak had fallen and replanted another acorn. She silently begged it to grow again, to ease the ache in her heart.

Jenny’s mother, Mary, worried about the time she spent in the woods and gardens, whispering to the plants. But then Jenny’s grandmother would remind Mary that her grandmother had been _strange_ , too. So they let Jenny be, but silently they worried.

Of course, her mother wasn’t the only one who noticed Jenny’s odd behavior. Everyone in town thought Jenny was  _ strange _ , but she was polite and beautiful and helpful, so it was mostly overlooked. They didn't make a fuss when she broke Charlie’s deathly fever before the doctor could come from the next town over. They looked the other way when the Johnson’s dog showed up two weeks, good as new, after it got hit by a car.

Jenny was kind and smart, so really, what did it matter? Jenny’s great-grandmother had been strange too, but well-loved by the community. They protected their own; it was the best way to survive as long as they had. Jenny’s secret was safe.

But nothing could stay the same forever. Times had changed rapidly and their town had started growing rapidly. There were grumblings about some new development up the road. New roads were being made and they were taking up farmland to do it. And the people moving in had more money than God. But money didn't mean anything in town. The newcomers were paid little attention by the old townspeople.

There were the snide comments in the dime store, of course, but nothing more. Their mommas taught them better than that. But there was more traffic in the city, clogging roads to work and home, there was more noise in their previously quiet piece of land, there were more people to feed now and the townspeople were having a hard time keeping up. 

For years now, the town had watched these people build their big ugly houses on farmland and grumbled under their breath about it. On the surface, they seemed like grumpy, old country bumpkins who didn't like change. And they didn't, especially when it negatively affected their own, but they were mostly worried about Jenny. What would happen if someone decided to look a little closer into their town, at  _ her _ ? Newspapers had come to do a story on the quaint little “booming” town.

Over time, as the newcomers encroached closer and closer to town, unspoken rules were put into place about Jenny. No outsiders talked to Jenny. There was to be no mention of Jenny or what she could do anywhere in public where anyone could hear them. The monthly dances were open events, but only townspeople could dance with Jenny, mostly married men if possible. 

Jenny was to become invisible in her town.

Which suited her just fine, though no one ever asked her what she thought. Jenny was content to hide among the trees and listen to their secrets. There was so much to learn, and now that she’d basically been given permission to not follow all the normal rules, she had more time to learn what she could.

Steadily, she got better at healing. She could now control what she healed. Mostly little things, like colds and fevers and stomach bugs. She worked in the local apothecary (because they still had one of those) and helped keep their town healthy during flu season.

When she wasn’t there, she was in the fields helping the farms whose crops wouldn’t grow they should. She listened to what they needed from the farmers. After she told the farmers, she would check in from time to time to make sure they were doing well. Many farmers had received angry rants from Jenny about proper care of the plants they grew, and what a mistreated plant might do.

The crops grown in their county were the best in the state, bar none.

And when she wasn’t harassing farmers into caring for their plants, she was working in the family garden to help earn some extra money. She managed to grow exotic fruits and vegetables in her greenhouse, and she sold them to the bakery, cafe, and local restaurants. All appreciated the variety and the incredible taste of the impossible-to-grow produce.

“She has the best green thumb,” they would say in excitement as she came in with crates full of fresh produce. She’d kindly accept the money they offered her and then disappear quietly while they sorted everything.

Things were changing but Jenny enjoyed her life as it was. She never wanted to give it up.

* * *

_ danger, the trees whispered as the sun shone through their leaves. there is danger in the air. _

_ beware, little one, the flowers murmured in the night. someone comes. _


	2. white anemone

Jenny and her family showed up late to the barn party, hauling babies and extra food in through the large open doors. Lanterns hung high in the rafters filtered down to the floor like the sun through leaves. A large space had been cleared in the middle of the tobacco barn, a large plywood square had been placed down as a dance floor.

People were currently swinging each other around it wildly to the fiddle playing off to the side. Jenny watched the people dance, smiling softly. There was laughter and bright, excited chatter filling the barn. Jenny sighed, thinking, _I never want to miss this._ Jenny’s mother caught sight of her daughter’s wistful look and shooed her off.

“I’ve got a handle on the food,” her mother said with a smile. “Go, Jenny, have fun.”

Reluctantly, Jenny stepped away from the safety of the food-laden table out onto the dance floor as the banjo started up. One of her friends quickly picked up her hand and quickly dragged her into several fast-paced songs. Partners changed constantly; Jenny could barely keep track of who was who.

Jenny tried to lose herself in the music and laughter, she really did, but as she danced around the barn, a heavy weight settled over her shoulders. She shuddered. Thinking it was nothing, she shrugged it off and went back to dancing with her friends.

* * *

_Just outside of Jenny’s field of vision, a man in a gray suit leaned against the barn wall, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He brushed away anyone’s offer at socialization, instead choosing to let his dark eyes follow Jenny as she danced._

* * *

These dances were far from formal, but occasionally the girls brought out their newest dresses, just to show off a little. Tonight, Jenny wore her new flour sack dress that her momma had bought at the dime store earlier that week. It was softer than anything else Jenny owned, and it was covered with little blue flowers that spun in graceful arcs with her as Charlie twirled her. She smiled as his wife laughed from her seat across the barn, arms folded gently around her little baby bump.

A gust of wind rattled through the barn, and Jenny stiffened in Charlie’s arms. He quietly shifted them to the edge of the dancers, quietly asking her if she was okay. Goosebumps stood up on her arms while her body shook. Charlie’s words barely reached her ears as the wind whistled loudly around her.

 _Beware_ , the trees whispered.

* * *

The next few days saw Jenny looking over her shoulder constantly. The hair on the back of her neck stood up all the time, like a storm was blowing in. The trees and flowers tried to reassure her, but Jenny worried. Something bad was coming.

* * *

Mary was covered in flour from baking that morning, but she was hurriedly wiping her hands and fixing her hair as she watched a man in gray walk meticulously up their dirt path.

“Jenny!” she hollered up the stairs. By the time Jenny had reached the bottom of the stairs, Mary was trying to keep their blue tick hound, Annie Lace, from going after the man in gray, who now stood on their dilapidated porch. He didn't come in, letting the screen door stand between them.

“Jenny, there’s someone here to see you!” her mother stage whispered, excitement evident in every movement. She finally pushed Annie Lace into the bathroom and shut the door. Jenny had been too busy taking in commotion to process her mother’s words, but by the time she did, it was too late.  _ Someone is here to see you _ .

People didn't come to the house to see Jenny. Not recently, at least. 

She turned around to look at who had come to see her and went still at the sight of  _ him  _ through the screen door, blood running cold in her veins. 

The flowers on the window sill were screaming  _ beware, _ and the garden out back could be heard yelling the same.

Her body was frozen in fear until her mother forced her to sit at the kitchen table, a forced smile on her face while she whispered “ _ behave _ ,” as stood behind Jenny. The man in gray stepped through the threshold, ducking his head to fit through the door, a look of disdain on his face at the the tiny, plain kitchen. He looked too large, too clean to be there. He wasn’t supposed to be here.

He sat at the too small table and Jenny listened as if she was underwater as her mother and father negotiated her marriage. Her hand for money to try to save the farm.

Once the negotiation was finished and the man walked out of their tiny, plain house, Jenny ran from the kitchen to sit in the garden. As she sobbed, her beloved plants cried with her, their leaves wilting out of season with grief. Anger bubbled beneath the grief. Yes, this town was a little old-fashioned, but Jenny never thought  _ this  _ would be her fate.

Her mother sighed, watching her daughter be dramatic from the backdoor. She let her sit for a few moments before walking out to her and sitting in the grass next to her.

“Jenny, you have to understand…” she started, placing her hand on Jenny’s shoulder. Her daughter jerked away from her, childishly turning her back on her mother. “We want the best for you, and that man offers it. He’s got more money than God, and he wants to take care of you.”

The money given to them for the farm goes unmentioned.

Without a word, Jenny stood and walked to the far back corner of her garden. She reached down as a plant slowly reached up to give her its stem. It knew exactly what she needed. Silently thanking the flower for giving itself, she gently plucked it from the plant and cradled it in her hands. She walked past her mother towards the house, dropping the white anemone into her shocked mother’s hands. As Jenny slammed the garden door behind her, Mary sighed and looked at the flower, knowing she had lost Jenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so fun quick anecdote: my sister and i went out to get food over the summer and saw thunder clouds, so we found a parking lot where we could see it the best and ate our food on the hood of the car and watching the storm start to blow in. yknow that feeling you get on the back of your neck when you think Something is out there?? i literally FELT that feeling grow while we sat there. honestly, one of my favoritest memories with my sister and such a cool experience? i miss summer storms.
> 
> white anemone meaning: forsaken, refusal, abandonment (found here: http://www.perfect-wedding-day.com/flower-meanings-bridal-flowers.html)


	3. monkshood

The wedding was a whirlwind. In three months, the wedding was planned. Too soon, Jenny was being fitted for a brilliant white gown with lace sleeves and a poofy skirt. There were no cake testings or picking out the colors or venue tours. He had other people plan it for her and Jenny was just supposed to show up the day of.

“It’s all taken care of,” her mother said with a smile anytime Jenny worried about it.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and cheery, though dread had settled deep in Jenny’s stomach. Her family piled into their car and drove to the big, fancy church where the wedding was to be held. It was a big cathedral with high ceilings and beautiful stained glass windows. The large bouquets along the edges of the pews didn't sing when they saw her, and Jenny felt her heart sink.

* * *

Jenny stepped into the big, white dress and let the women finish all the clasps and ties. A large diamond necklace was clasped around her neck. Heavy diamond-encrusted bracelets were clasped around her wrists. Heavy diamond earrings hanging from her newly pierced ears. Her honeyed hair was pulled up into an intricate set of twists and curls, wisps of hair falling down by her ears. She felt like a doll as her new husband’s people dressed her, did her hair and her makeup.

“It’s your wedding day,” one girl said as she painted Jenny’s lips bright red. “You should be smiling.”

Jenny hummed an absent response. She was staring at the stranger in the mirror, watching as everything that was  _ Jenny _ was buried underneath ungodly amounts of makeup. 

Even if she wanted to smile, she wouldn’t have been able to.

* * *

Jenny paced as she waited to walk down the aisle. Right before the music started to change, Jenny’s grandmother rushed back into the foyer.

“You almost forgot your something blue, Jenny Lee,” she said with a sad smile. “I saw it this morning growing right under your window. Never seen something so pretty in my life. Didn't see any else growing, so I’m guessing God grew it just for you.”

Jenny couldn’t formulate a response as her grandmother gently tucked a spring of monkshood into her hairpin. As the music swelled into the wedding march, her grandmother gently lowered her veil, and Jenny swallowed hard. It was time.

_ Beware _ , the little monkshood whispered feebly as Jenny started down the aisle, listening to Canon in D straining up to the top of the vaulted ceiling.

* * *

The ceremony passed by in a blur. She repeated what the preacher said and blandly kissed her new husband when she faintly heard those words. Jenny only came out of it when the music began to play, signaling she and her new husband should leave the altar. The church bells rang somberly as Jenny and her new husband left the church. Even they seemed sad today, none of the happiness and warmth Jenny typically found in their sound was there. She listened to their ringing as they drove away, and she tried to tell herself everything was gonna be alright.

* * *

At the reception, Jenny avoided the man in gray as much as she could, only performing the expected duties as a new bride. False smiles and empty eyes met the congratulations of everyone, but no one noticed.

Panic clawed its way up her throat every time she passed the frozen flowers on the table faintly crying  _ beware _ .

She couldn’t do anything. Her parents needed that money, and she was a good daughter.  _ What else was she supposed to do? _ she thought, forcing tears away. She wanted to shush the flowers, scream at them that this was her only choice, beg them to help her.

Instead, she allowed herself to be swept away into another round of dancing. It felt nothing like the dancing she was used to. The man spinning her laughed at a joke he heard in passing. Jenny looked away and tried not to cry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monkshood meaning: beware, a deadly foe is near (found here: http://www.perfect-wedding-day.com/flower-meanings-bridal-flowers.html) monkshoods can be a little more bluish in color, though they are typically more purple.


	4. white columbines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick warning: there is mention of abuse in the early parts of this chapter. it's nothing graphic, just mentions of hitting. you can scroll past the first few paragraphs after the first line break, and it's pretty safe from there.

Six months into the marriage saw Jenny hosting junior league parties and having dinner nightly at the country club. She hated every second of it. She missed cooking and genuine conversations. The women mocked her “quaint” accent until Jenny stopped speaking altogether. She responded with gestures and smiles now and everyone seemed pleased.

Her husband’s house was too big, with too many rooms that served no purpose. Jenny desperately wanted to ask for a greenhouse but knew he wouldn’t give it to her. He would just try to hush her with kisses and bland promises. But her husband’s hands on her made anger simmer underneath her skin, his slick words choked her.

Jenny wanted a greenhouse more than the jewels and trinkets her husband constantly bought her. The plastic plants always surrounding her made her ache for her family’s farm and real plants whispering to her. She missed feeling dirt underneath her feet in the spring as she coaxed the plants to come out of hiding. _It was safe now_ , she would tell them. The marble tile made her feet ache and the bright white walls made her eyes squint and the houses so close to his made her feel claustrophobic.

When she finally mustered up the courage to ask for a greenhouse, just a small one, he had laughed at her.

“What do you need that for? You’ll just get your hands dirty. You’re not a country bumpkin anymore, Jenny. You’re a high-class lady now. Start acting like one.”

So instead of growing blackberry brambles, she made her way through the bramble bush that was the high society social events, bit her tongue and endured the pain. _You’re a high-class lady now. Start acting like one_.

* * *

The first time he hit her, he apologized. He bought her more diamonds and kissed her bruises and promised it wouldn’t happen again.

The second time, he brought her flowers that didn't speak and didn't speak to her again.

The third time, he said nothing.

So Jenny did the only thing she knew how to do. She went to church.

Jenny had gotten good at makeup once he’d started hitting. That Sunday morning, she covered her bruises with deft hands and stared at herself in the mirror. She missed her tan. Her freckles had mostly faded into her now-porcelain skin. Her bright green eyes had dimmed and now had deep bags under them that she had never seen before and didn't know how to get rid of.

Forcing herself to not think about it, she shoved on her big sunglasses, took one last look in the mirror, and made her way quietly down to the driveway where their driver was waiting.

“Where to, miss?”

Jenny handed him a piece of paper that had the directions to the edge of town. The driver hesitated before quietly saying, “Yes, ma’am.”

They sped off, and Jenny watched suburbia fade into smaller houses and brighter gardens and swaths of farmland until they’d reached the edge of the only home Jenny’d known. The closer they got to the middle of town, the more Jenny got nervous. She indicated the driver could let her out on the corner, and gave him a time he could pick her up at.

She watched her husband’s driver pull away in his fancy car and speed off down the one lane road. After a few minutes of wandering, Jenny managed to flag down the one and only taxi in town. She smiled at Charlie as he opened the door for her.

“You going to church, Jenny Lee? Looks like you might need it,” he told her as he hugged her tightly. Jenny forced away tears she didn't know she’d been holding in and quickly climbed into the old taxi. Charlie climbed into the front and started off down Main Street. He looked in the rearview mirror to see Jenny staring out the window, looking for the world like Fancy in Reba’s music video.

“It’s good to see you, Jenny Lee. You gonna stay a while, or are you just in for a visit?”

She didn't respond, just staring out the window. Charlie sighed, but let the conversation be. The drive was shorter than Jenny wanted. All too soon Charlie was pulling up in front of the church, opening the door for Jenny. Before she walked away, Charlie said, kissing her forehead, “I hope you find whatever it is you’re looking for.” He gave her a small smile before getting back in the taxi. He still had a few more runs to make before church started. Miss Maisie would hate to be late for church just because she can’t drive anymore.

Jenny stared up at the small, white church and took a shuddery breath before walking into the church she had been raised in. She thought about Charlie’s words. Why was she here? What _was_ she looking for? Permission? Forgiveness? Absolution?

Not knowing the answer, she made her way into the church. Knowing almost no one sat in the back, Jenny tucked herself into the furthest, darkest corner. She watched as people filed in, gathering in groups to talk while they waited for the last stragglers. It wasn’t too much longer before Charlie came in with the last group of people and everyone settled down. Jenny didn't look up until the preacher started, so she didn't see the worried glances Charlie kept sending her way. His wife whispered reassurances to him, holding his hand tightly.

Jenny was hoping she’d find something in today’s sermon that would soothe whatever it was sitting in her heart, but it went in one ear and out the other like it usually did. When the plants whisper the earth’s secrets to her, why would she listen to out of context quotes from a dusty old book?

But the choir always seemed to understand her. Their songs resonated in her chest and always made her feel better, even though Jenny didn't really know what was wrong.

That Sunday, in the back pew, listening to their songs, Jenny realized what she had to do.

The church bells ringing covered the noise of Jenny’s driver speeding out of town.

* * *

The driver tapped his crossed arms nervously as he leaned against the side of the car. He was facing the wooded area where Jenny had disappeared between the trees the moment they had stopped. It was edging towards three in the afternoon, and her husband would be home soon. She wasn’t exactly _forbidden_ from leaving the house, but that didn't mean he liked it when she was gone without his permission.

She had been a little _strange_ when she’d come back from the church, when she told him where she wanted to go next. He knew Jenny was a little _strange_. He’d heard the townspeople talking when he went down to the dime store every so often. But she’d been so demure since she’d moved into the house, he thought they just meant she was a little simple.

Rustling leaves drew his attention to the edge of trees, where Jenny came out with a few white flowers gently held in her hand. Something rushed through his body as he looked at her. _Fear_ , he decided as he took in her wild hair, the dirt smudged on her arms and face and dress, and the shoes that were somehow missing. To this day, he swears her eyes were glowing when she came out of the trees.

He didn't question it, just hurriedly helped Jenny into the car and sped off towards their home. Simple wasn’t the word to describe her, but he didn't have the right words to describe what he just saw. So he settled on _strange._

In the back of the car, Jenny listened to the columbines whisper their secrets to her with a soft smile.

* * *

 

Tuesday night, after he’d returned from a “business” trip, Jenny made him one of his favorite dishes. His was mixed with her “mama’s special ingredient” and he ate every last bite of it. Jenny served dessert to go with the special blend of Tennessee whiskey she’d picked up just for him, and he greedily consumed them too.

Jenny just watched, a genuine smile on her face for the first time in months. When he gasped and clutched at his chest, blindly reaching for Jenny to help them, she smiled more. When he looked her in the eyes, gasping out _why_ , she said nothing. He couldn’t hear the white columbines sitting in the pretty vase in the window sill singing _beware_ , but Jenny listened with a vicious smile.

After he collapsed, Jenny calmly gathered up the dishes and threw the food into the garbage disposal, scrubbed the plates clean and wiped up the counters and table, cleaning up the drink he had sitting on the table. She poured him a new one before pulling the empty whiskey bottles she’d been collecting for a while out from under the kitchen sink. She set a few on the table in various arrangements and knocked his half-empty glass over, watching the amber liquid spill across the cherry table and drip down onto the plush rug under the table.

Once she was done setting the stage, she burned the cloth napkin she’d used to arrange the table in the blazing fireplace. And then she went to bed.

When Wednesday morning came calling, the sky was clear and the sun was bright and Jenny felt _free_ for the first time in almost a year. She called the EMS after she’d gone downstairs, in hysterics, because her husband was unresponsive in his chair.

All of the usual suspects showed up within the hour. The EMTs took her husband’s body off to the hospital for an autopsy and she gave her statement to the police, though it was barely audible through her sobs. When the cop took the statement over to the detective that had come to the scene, the detective wondered out loud if Jenny had done this.

“A country bumpkin marries one of the wealthiest oil men in the state, and a few months later he turns up dead? Smells funny to me.”

“Detective, the man had a drinking problem. You saw the bottles on the table. His wife said he drank a bottle every _two days_. And he wasn’t a spring chicken, that’s for sure. A little too much celebration and his heart just gave out, by the looks of it. She’s inconsolable, too. We’ve never met a killer that cries that well, Detective.”

“Maybe you’re right… Just seems weird…”

“You’re watching too many cop shows, Detective. Not everything is always weird. Sometimes a death is just natural.”

* * *

They held the funeral in the same church they’d been married in. Jenny sat in the front row, hiding behind a black veil. Most people assumed it was a puffy face, red from crying she was hiding. But really, it was her smile. She finally felt _free_ , and that relief came with a smile.

Her parents came to console her, and she stoically accepted their condolences, but said very little. She was still so angry she’d been placed in this situation in the first place. Her parents would wilt if they knew just what their precious little Jenny Lee had done.

Charlie had come, too, with his close-to-bursting wife. They both hugged her and told her she was welcome anytime.

“You can come live with us, if that big house is just a little too big,” Evie whispered, clutching Jenny’s hand before waddling away with Charlie.

The church bells rang out into the clear blue sky as the funeral ended. Even they seemed happy as they sang their song. Jenny couldn’t wait to get home and change into something more comfortable. She climbed into her grandpa’s old truck, the one Charlie drove up for her, and drove to her dead husband’s house.

The best part about her community’s funeral receptions was there was no crying. Everyone always said, “There’s time for crying later. For now, enjoy what’s been left behind.”

And Jenny would be damned if she didn't do just that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white columbine meaning: folly, foolishness (found here: http://www.perfect-wedding-day.com/flower-meanings-bridal-flowers.html) the seeds and roots are poisonous and contain cardiogenic toxins, meaning it can cause heart palpitations and in high doses can be fatal. (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aquilegia)


	5. hazel tree

Two months after her husband’s death, Jenny sold the house. Some rich couple with a couple of brats was eager to buy it for almost twice what it was worth, and Jenny willingly let it go. With her husband’s savings and the money from his house, she was set for two lifetimes.

Of course, she really didn't want that much money. She used it to buy her parents’ farm from the bank, to help her little siblings go to school and get a good education, and build her her own house.

The house was built back in the middle of the forest, at the end of the wide path. There were five huge hazel trees that made up her front yard. The house wasn’t anything big, just a small two-bedroom with a large greenhouse around the back. The kitchen was big and bright, her room comfortable and cozy. Her two bluetick hounds, Shady and Ace, gave the house life and laughter. They would play in the yard while Jenny worked in the greenhouse.

She resumed her usual duties from before her marriage. She brought fruit and vegetables to restaurants and grocers, helped farmers with their crops, and helped out the apothecary in town from time to time.

She didn't realize she wanted anything else.

But when Charlie’s wife died in childbirth, he asked her to help out, watching little Daisie Mae while he worked. The little girl was sweet and had the most beautiful laugh. Jenny knew she never wanted any children of her own, but she was more than happy to help raise Daisie Mae.

* * *

 “I’m sorry I’m late,” Charlie said one night as he came in the backdoor, kicking off his muddy boots. “Johnny’s horse went into labor and he asked me to stick around and help. Got a new foal named Persephone running around and already raising hell.”

Jenny slid a plate of food in front of him with a small smile, leftovers from dinner that night. Daisie Mae was asleep by the time Charlie had come home. Jenny finished the little bit of cleaning she was doing before bidding Charlie a good night, kissing him on top of his hat. Usually, she stayed later, but she’d been gone for most of the day and her dogs would be antsy.

Charlie watched her leave, her old truck kicking up dust as she drove off down the gravel path, a smile on his face.

* * *

They continued their lives like this for several months. They danced together at the get-togethers, they shopped together now, they bickered constantly about silly things. She comforted him when he missed his Evie something fierce, he held her when she drove over in the middle of the night, still feeling the sting of those bruises.

They knew each other better than, trusted each other more than anyone else in the town.

The truck skid into Jenny’s driveway late one night. The old door slamming shut woke the dogs. The bluetick hounds bayed at the door as Charlie banged on it, yelling, “Jenny! Jenny Lee! Open up, please!”

The door swung in to reveal Jeny in her sleep clothes, blinking at him owlishly.

“It’s-- It’s Daisie Mae, she’s sick and she’s not getting any better. I’ve tried everything I know, I don’t know what else to do.” Without any further questions, Jenny waved him into her living room, while she disappeared into the greenhouse. Charlie laid Daisie out on the couch, worriedly running his hands over her forehead, peppering her with kisses and whispering words of comfort. She’d been sick for almost a week now, and considering this was his first, he felt he had reason to overreact a little.

He heard some clattering in the kitchen as the backdoor swung shut, the metal of the storm door clanging, but Jenny didn't immediately come back in. A few minutes stretched into an agonizing eternity before Jenny swept back into the room with a cup of something gently steaming in her hand. She scooped Daisie Mae into her arms and gently poured the warm liquid into the baby’s mouth.

Time moved like molasses as Jenny fed his daughter small sips of the tea.

While she fed her the tea, Jenny swayed slowly and hummed a lullaby. Charlie watched her, wringing his hands. If he hadn’t been so worried about his daughter, he might have thought she looked beautiful. Instead, his eyes flicked between Daisie Mae and Jenny constantly.

Once Daisie Mae was finished with the tea, Jenny felt her tiny body relax in her arms, the baby finally falling properly asleep. She passed Daisie Mae back to her father with promises that her fever would break in the night and all would be well by morning. Charlie sagged with relief, clutching his sleeping daughter close to him.

Seeing the exhaustion start to consume Charlie as well, Jenny led him to her room. He laid down on the bed, placing Daisie Mae beside him, a pillow between them.

He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Jenny laid down next to Daisie Mae, turned on her side so she could watch the two of them sleep. As she drifted off, she silently asked them to _stay_.

* * *

The next morning, Charlie woke up early and made breakfast. It was his way to thank Jenny for last night, as well as everything else she does for them. They ate in relative silence while Daisie Mae slept. Charlie stayed for most of the day, playing with the dogs while Daisie Mae _still_ slept (she needed it).

“Just to make sure she really is okay,” Charlie said as he asked Jenny what she wanted for lunch. He made them lunch and brought it out to her in the greenhouse. He sat on a stool while Jenny sat on the workbench, both of them munching on sandwiches.

That night, Jenny invited them to stay for dinner. It was only polite, after all. They’d been here all day and Charlie had done the cooking all day. Plus, it was nice having people over at her place for once. After dinner, they fell asleep on the couch, cradling Daisie Mae between them. It was really too late to wake the baby up and transfer houses, Charlie thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hazel tree meaning: offers wisdom; hazel branches offer the greatest protection from snakes and other things that creep on the earth (found here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hazel)


	6. pink azaleas

The whole town was talking the next time Charlie went into town. Jenny needed another flower pot and Daisie needed more cereal, so he offered to run to the store. He’d left Daisie in her little walker with Jenny in the greenhouse.

“ _ They’re practically living together _ ,” he heard an older woman whisper. Her words sounded malicious but her smile was genuine.

There were a few meaner comments ( _ they killed their spouses to be together _ ) and a few Jenny would hate and that he steamed about ( _ I’m so glad he has someone to take care of him and the baby now… a man really shouldn’t have to care for himself _ ), but apparently the whole town now knew Charlie had all but moved into her house.

“This is not good,” he mumbled to himself as he decided which flower pot Jenny would appreciate at the hardware store. He decided on the basic pot, but when he was at the dime store, he found a stained glass in the shape of a pink azalea. Charlie knew immediately Jenny would love it.

The rest of his time in town was uneventful but filled with curious chatter. He knew it was bound to happen. Nothing stayed a secret in a small town, and it wasn’t really a secret. They weren’t doing anything that needed to be kept a secret.

Still… Jenny wouldn’t like what all people were saying. Maybe they should discuss what they…  _ were _ so they could put any rumors, both good and bad, to rest.

* * *

Five months after Daisie Mae’s fever, more than half of Charlie’s closet was at Jenny’s place. All of Daisie Mae’s toys were currently scattered about the house. After listening to his friends say that he and Jenny were a  _ thing _ the night before, Charlie knew they needed to talk now.

After he had settled his daughter down for a nap, Charlie sat in the kitchen eating lunch with Jenny.

“Jen… I wanna ask you something. I hear a lot of people talking in town about  _ us _ , and I want to define  _ us _ so I can tell people off properly.” He watched her for any sign of a negative reaction. Jenny only hummed, taking a drink of lemonade, motioning for him to continue.

“I know after your husband, you don’t want to be married again. And I totally respect that decision. This isn’t a proposal. But... I also see the way you look at Daisie Mae when she brings you her drawings and I know that staying here feels  _ right _ .” He took a deep breath, looking across the table at Jenny. She was gorgeous and incredible and mostly indescribable. When he looked at her, he felt a flutter in his chest. Something a little like love. “I would never force you into anything you didn't want to do, Jen, but… Can we officially move in? You and I would be co-parents first and foremost. Anything else that happens is incidental.”

Silence stretched between them after Charlie finished talking. It made him squirm.

“Jenny?” he asked tentatively. Maybe he’d overstepped a boundary, he should start packing their things, he really shouldn’t have asked—

“Just as long as you name the babies and I name the dogs,” she said with a grin. Charlie laughed, his body sagging in relief.

“Okay, but you’ll be the pretty and I’ll be the funny, right?” he said, grinning back at her.

“Whatever makes you feel better, Charlie,” Jenny laughed, standing up to clear their lunch dishes away. They moved to sit on the couch after that. Jenny tentatively leaned against Charlie’s chest, taking his right hand in her lap and twining it with hers. As Jenny rubbed slow circles on his hand, Charlie closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. After several moments of quiet, Jenny closed her eyes too.

* * *

 

_Fold your hands and close your eyes, everything’s gonna be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pink azaleas meaning: remembering your home with fondness or wishing to return to it, taking care of yourself and your family, passion that is still developing and fragile (found here: http://www.flowermeaning.com/azalea-flower-meaning/)
> 
> do not despair! i already have more ideas for these people, so there will be more in time!! thank you all for reading and i hope you enjoyed readin this as much as i loved writing it!!


End file.
